


【复联】冰与火之歌AU 30题

by Carmen_Shing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, And All the Other Marvel Characters in this Alternate Universe, Bruce Tully, Clint Arryn, Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, Gen, James "Bucky" Baratheon, Natasha Tyrell, Steve Lannister, Thor Targaryen, Tony Stark is still Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 冰火/权游AU30题短篇合集狼家托尼，狮家史蒂夫，鹿家巴基，龙家托尔，鱼家布鲁斯，鹰家克林特，玫瑰家娜塔莎。应该是龙家统治下维斯特洛开始爆发战乱纷争的背景，一线是托尔被诬陷流放后，决定重回大陆夺回王位，二线是盾铁参战推翻龙家，三线是克林特在守夜人的线。





	1. 愿望（Steve POV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇主盾铁，史蒂文·兰尼斯特是龙家和狮家的私生子，锤盾亲情/友情暗示。

史蒂夫曾经向众神许愿，渴望得到时间。于是龙石岛亲王揽他入怀，将一枚小小的怀表佩戴在他的胸前。

“我把世上最珍贵、最无情的宝物送给你，我的兄弟。”托尔·坦格利安那时候还没有被削去长发，就连微笑也散发着太阳般金色的光芒。“那就是时间，史蒂夫。从今以后，时间属于你。”

那只是再普通不过的怀表，贵族间普遍赠送的礼物，实在说不上有多稀奇。但那时候的史蒂夫却不知为何，对托尔的话万分笃定，摩挲着怀表面上雕刻的花纹，仿佛看见他们青年时畅想的未来。

然而时间从不等待，也从不挽留。等史蒂夫回过神来的时候，他的王已经覆没，他的兄弟命陨长城，他的挚友被死亡拽入深渊。时间驾着马车呼啸而过，连衰老也不屑于赠予他，徒留下无尽遗憾和萧条，还有英雄之殿里孤独回荡的海潮声。

有时候他会听见其他人的窃窃私语，议论七神如何眷顾于兰尼斯特的黄金雄狮。可史蒂夫努力回忆，却分不清如今这是馈赠还是诅咒。

当他还是姓“希山”的时候，他只想要一支画笔，但却没有神回应他。父亲总是挥手让学士把他带走，好像那只是一把放错在房间门口的椅子，等着被人移开。

之后他想要一把剑，因为他逐渐明白画画可没法让他在凯岩城活下去，但他瘦弱的手臂举不起沉重的钢铁。众神满足了他的愿望，将布坎南·拜拉席恩送到他面前——他的守护者，他的长枪，他的兄弟。他们转身挥剑，扬起了飞舞的雨水，在黄金长廊留下他们奔跑的脚印。

后来他渴求拥有一副健康强壮的身体，北境的寒冬带着病痛侵袭他，严重的哮喘变得更加难熬。他想起自己曾偷偷来到神木林，跪下颤抖的膝盖向七神祈祷，一遍又一遍。但霍华德·史塔克是个奇人，他从不信天命，认为只有靠自己的双手才能得到想要的东西。所以他研究、研究再研究，给史蒂夫治疗，催他去学射箭和武术，赶着他绕校场青蛙跳一圈又一圈。奇迹的是史蒂夫身上的顽疾真的好转，身体竟然也逐渐发育。霍华德和佩吉带他到藏书塔，到玻璃花园，到绿野骑马狩猎。直到史蒂夫后来真的满足了愿望，成为一位高大健壮的青年。

他曾想过是否因为自己太过贪心，所以诸神才会决定向他索取回报。史蒂文·希山成为了史蒂文·兰尼斯特，他得到了辅佐坦格利安统治维斯特洛的能力，最后却只能眼睁睁看着托尔被流放异乡。身体里流淌的龙家血液给了他青春，七神却接二连三夺走了他的挚友和爱人。所以他不再许愿，不再祈祷，无论是向新旧神，还是向洛基·坦格利安着魔追随的光之王。

直到安东尼·史塔克的出现，像临冬城最后一把火炬，照亮漫漫长夜，决然要把一切烧光。他看着那男孩蜜糖色的眼睛，心中突然又燃起了曾经的雄心抱负和赤裸欲望。

史蒂文·兰尼斯特不再是行尸走肉，不再是一具空壳，更不再是听天由命的傀儡。他再一次渴望起托尔曾经许诺的时间和未来，想要开平盛世，想要国泰民安，想要过去那般对酒当歌、挥斥方遒。仿佛又变回最初在凯岩城读《四王志》的那个男孩，他的复仇，他的理想，他的过去承诺和未来蓝图，他的热夜春梦。

向众神祈祷，为了他，也只是为了他。

“我只有一个愿望。”他低下头亲吻对方蜜糖色的眼睛，“那就是希望你能实现任何理想。”


	2. 归家（Tony POV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克林特·艾林是托尼·史塔克的养兄弟，铁鹰手足情。

托尼还记得克林特离开临冬城的那天，他站在城门前，目送渐行渐远的马背和人影，心里暗暗请求他的养兄弟能回头看他一眼，就一眼，再一眼。眼前的场景莫名和父亲前去君临时的背影重合，那时候他也是这样祈祷，求七神能让他的父亲回过头来再和他道一次别，向他承诺终有一天，可以归家。

但他们都没有。一个向北，一个往南，徒留托尼自己在这冰雪中的城墙里，苦苦等待，只等回信鸦腿上带血的黄纸。

托尼同样记得克林特来到临冬城的那天。金发男孩在皮毛大衣的包裹中微微颤抖，但依然绷紧下巴昂首挺胸，好像仍是高贵的安达尔贵族，而不是败将狼狈送来的质子。那时候的托尼心脏已经出现了毛病，再加上染了风寒，只能远远地从窗边好奇地观察他的养兄弟。克林特不怎么爱说话，沉默寡言，一天到晚就只是待在校场射箭；而托尼则喜欢和贾维斯学士一起，如饥似渴地汲取知识。他也想要搭话，每次都被对方直中靶心的箭头给吓了回去；调皮的时候来个恶作剧，可克林特也倔得很，连骂人的话都不屑对着他讲。尽管鲜少交流，但他俩好像总是在暗暗较劲儿，变着法子想要分出高下，不管是在什么事情上。

转折点是在一个再平常不过的午后，托尼被贾维斯赶到校场去学剑，霍华德·斯塔克像是终于舍得走出房间似的，突然说想看看两个儿子的训练成果。托尼的剑法可不咋的，身体也不如克林特强壮，可他就喜欢耍小聪明，到最后竟然真的把对手按倒在地，得意地不行。克林特恼羞成怒想起来，却被挠痒痒狂笑不止，看得就连郁闷许久的霍华德也翘起嘴角。

从那时起，他们突然成了亲密无间的兄弟，之前的那些好强的较量则是闲来调侃的谈资。临冬城的人们总能看见城主的两个孩子跑过中庭，走到哪儿身后都会跟着一只小冰原狼和低飞的鹰隼。托尼努力钻研古籍却毫无进展的时候，咬着笔头抬眼看克林特，总会发现对方的心思早就不知到哪儿去了，那双蓝眼睛的目光好像能越过千里。托尼不知道它会触及到哪里，但内心有很一部分再清楚不过答案，尽管另外很大一部分都在不停催眠自己无视那个声音。因为他们是兄弟，这里才是他们的家，是克林特的家，而不是那个狠心抛弃他的鹰巢城。

有时候，他会怨恨查尔斯·艾林——一个素面谋生的陌生人，怨恨他在如此所作所为后依然是克林特心中无可替代的大哥。怨恨克林特记忆里温暖的南方谷地，怨恨在这么多年后临冬城依然成不了克林特真正的归属。他怨恨那该死的“黑乌鸦”游骑兵尼克·弗瑞，竟只用三言两语就把他的兄弟给骗走。甚至怨恨克林特难以逾越的心墙，和他对所谓故土的执念，怨恨他一叶障目认不清真正的家人是谁。

父亲曾经教导过他们与手足相亲，“独狼死，群狼生”。但是如今的北境就只剩安东尼·史塔克一头孤狼，他唯一的、没有血缘关系的兄弟是南方的雄鹰，从不属于他的狼群。所以他们选择互相伤害，离别前夕怒吼着彼此都会后悔的话，好像又回到儿时的较劲和比拼，谁也不愿先服输。

当家人一个接一个离去，当临冬城在坦格利安的火焰中变为焦土，托尼被迫与深爱的女儿分离，又怎知自己何时才能归家？

克林顿·艾林的目光越过河流原野、崇山峻岭，化做一只雄鹰，一路高飞，向着故乡的方向。

霍华德·史塔克面朝北方，最后一次眺望记忆中的城墙，然后在刽子手前低下骄傲的头颅。

只剩下托尼梦里的那只白色冰原狼，不停奔跑，随着思绪追逐而去。


	3. 温暖的心（Tony POV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提及过去式铁椒，有摩根·史塔克

佩珀曾经说过，托尼·史塔克有一颗温暖的心。

可那好像是记忆中很遥远的事情了，托尼在墓冢里不吃不喝、不休不眠地坐了三天三夜，只是静静抬头看着亡妻的雕像，眼泪都流干。直到小摩根不听话地溜进来，扑倒在他的大腿上，抽噎着求父亲回家。

俄巴迪亚也曾经说过，托尼·史塔克只有一颗残缺的心。没有同情，没有怜悯，没有忠诚或是信誉。所以波顿家族撕破面具，血染婚礼，刀尖划破托尼的胸膛。多年的信任与爱戴变得鲜血淋漓、面目全非，徒留一颗残缺的心脏在虚弱的身体里跳动，每一下都剧痛难忍。

他不需要任何人提醒，都知道自己有一颗残缺的心。

托尼的心自出生时起就是破碎的，先天心脏病差点夺走他的生命。学士和医师们对着他伤痕累累的胸口摇头，但父亲只是把自己关在房间里，研究实验任何有可能的治疗方法，不允许病魔再将自己唯一的孩子夺走，却没想到是自己的沉默让他们渐行渐远。

虚弱的身体让他没法在校场上待一整天，不像克林特一样具备出众的武艺，也不能和罗迪一起成为一名出色的骑士。可他在钢铁技艺和军事谋略拥有惊人的天赋，大脑里的知识仿佛源源不断，好像世上没有任何问题能难倒他。出色的治理领导才能将让安东尼·史塔克成为出色的北境守护者。正如他父亲一样。

可霍华德·史塔克被判了叛国罪，斩下的头颅被插在红堡城墙的长矛上，任乌鸦啄食腐烂的尸肉。

旺达·黎德曾经问，为什么他的心会如此冷酷？红衣女孩怨恨的眼神要把他的心脏洞穿，好像托尼才是那个对皮特罗痛下杀手的人。一同躲过了坦格利安的大火，逃脱了波顿家族的杀戮和掠夺，越过绝境长城一路向北；她预见了自己的死亡，预见了托尼的重生，却没预见到孪生哥哥的终结。

这样就能明白托尼在皮特罗·黎德的葬礼上没有落泪的理由。好像如果哭泣或者面带悲怆，就能把克林特从银发小子的墓碑前拉走，他们每个人失去的痛苦都会瞬间消失。他知道不会，正如没有任何沉默能消除他们之间的隔阂，仿佛多年前那个心脏虚弱的小男孩，红着眼眶哭闹质问父亲的冷酷。

托尼·史塔克有一颗冷酷的心。军队里的臆测和流言，不怀好意的眼神，居心叵测的暗涌，都在不断重复着这一句话。

但托尼才不在意他们或者他们的看法，他只在意佩珀明亮的眼睛，摩根紧紧的拥抱，史蒂夫在他耳边的呢喃，克林特在他从马背上摔下来时的大笑，父母曾经抚摸他头发的手，篝火前罗德和哈皮的拌嘴，还有三眼乌鸦抵在他胸口的手指。

“最强壮的树根会扎在黑暗的地底深处，黑暗会成为你的斗篷，你的护盾，黑暗会滋养你，黑暗会令你强壮。”绿先知点了点他的胸口，示意里面用力跳动的东西时，“但托尼·史塔克，你有一颗温暖的心，所以不要迷失在寒冬的黑暗里，记得回到这儿来的路。”

托尼想问多年以前的史蒂芬·河文是否迷失，所以才至今在此徘徊；自己是否也会像他一般缠绕进鱼梁木里，思想不再受肉体限制，只剩一颗徒留跳动的心脏。

“你有一颗温暖的心，托尼，所以你才永远忘不了痛苦。”

而痛苦，是魔法的源泉。


	4. 三支箭（Steve POV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫眼中与克林特的三次相遇，队&鹰无cp友情向

第一支箭没入靶心的时候，持弓的少年刚好抬眼，撞进了他的目光。

白雪稀稀落落地飘下，斗篷上温暖柔软的皮毛轻轻擦过斯蒂夫的下巴。他没能发出声音，上一秒被箭矢划破的空气仿佛瞬间凝固，冷硬得如同他腰间的剑鞘，尽管他此时正死死握着不肯放松。

雪落在少年沙金色的头发，微微颤抖的眼睫毛。校场上的人又抽出一支箭，搭弓，拉弦，视线不再停留在突然出现的凯岩城公爵身上，好像对方只是一尊雕像，整个白色空间只有他自己。

贾维斯学士来请他去见霍华德的时候，史蒂夫才将自己从这真空般的地方抽离开来。他点头示意，跟着学士离开校场，远远还能听见又一支箭射入靶子的声音。

 

第二支箭插进强盗的头骨时，史蒂夫从颓然倒下的躯体后，看见了曾经临冬城校场里的少年。

他已经长大，不再有男孩的稚气，但那双眼睛。冷得像寒冰一样，任何事物也无法映入的眼睛。除了一支箭，一个靶心。

“你要到哪儿去？”

他的目光划过对方的弓弦、手指、腕口。顺着弓箭手的视线一路寻回至他的眼。

“任何地方，任何方向。”

但克林特偏过头去，他的目光越过平原和树林，仿佛回到某处谷地，狠不得化为一支箭，乘风射向远方。史蒂夫又想起校场的少年，那种看准目标后坚定而又义无反顾的眼神，让他不仅想起他的托尼，想起他们离别前的亲吻，拥抱。想起回头远眺的临冬城，直到白雪中燃起大火。

他们注定要在此分离。克林特滑出他的手心，和托尼一样随白雪飘走了。

“他还在等你回家。”史蒂夫到最后只能说出这句话，似乎是在做最后的努力，但没人能留住渴望飞翔的雄鹰。

“他死了，兰尼斯特。”克林特的脸上闪过一丝痛苦，稍瞬即逝，但没能逃过他的眼睛。“临冬城已经没了，而且那不是我的家。”

“他在等你回家。”史蒂夫绝望地又重复了一边，好像说多几次便能成真。

而克林特是一支出弦的箭，从不回头。

 

第三支箭擦过托尼的耳边，射中泽莫男爵的颈窝。

高地上的身影在厮杀和哀嚎声中沉默不发，斯蒂夫盯着他搭上另一只箭，身后的士兵在一刹那高举长枪，马蹄奔腾，俯冲下来。

有人高喊着那是长城的黑乌鸦，脸上那条伤疤是死亡的痕迹，黑羽斗篷下是魔鬼的利爪。然而史蒂夫看见弓箭手熟悉的蓝眼睛，看见他率领着封臣将士一路厮杀，像破风的箭矢贯穿了敌人的心脏，迎风飘着的旗帜上是白色月亮和天蓝色雄鹰。

“他回来了。”托尼在史蒂夫身旁喃喃道，然后歇斯底里地大笑，“他回家了。”

他莫名地又回忆起和克林特·艾林的相遇，仅仅只有两次，伴随着两支箭和无声的承诺。第一次见面时还拥有一切，到了第二次彼此都一无所有，但那双蓝眼睛——不可动摇的坚定和信念，燃起他心里某个叫“希望”的东西，仿佛世上无论是坦格利安还是诸神、盛夏或是凛冬，都无法阻挡他们杀向君临的脚步。

所以西境守护昂着头，举起长剑，下令进攻。

“听我怒吼。”


	5. 画地为牢（Bruce POV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于布鲁斯·徒利的故事，提及过去式布鲁斯/贝蒂

布鲁斯清楚自己从不是父亲想要的那种儿子。

他身体瘦弱，半边皮肤是畸形的绿色硬块，腿又太细，只有这脑袋对他还算合适，凭它布鲁斯很清楚自己能干什么，它就是他的武器。斯蒂夫有他的宝剑，托尔有他的战锤，而布鲁斯则有他的脑袋瓜。

“不过人若要保持思路清晰锐利，就得多读书，就好像宝剑需要磨刀石一样。”布鲁斯曾轻敲书皮，告诉托尼·史塔克，“这就是为什么我读个不停。”

他的智慧成了他的武器，又是他的囚牢。无论他在战役策略付出多少，他还是众人口中的怪物，他的家族依然视他为耻，瘟疫一般避之不及。“家族，责任，荣誉”是他们信奉的箴言，但从不认为和布鲁斯有关，狡猾、奸诈、卖弄风头倒成了别人眼里他的代名词。无数次的失望和苦涩磨平了他的棱角，竟也对他人的敌意爱理不理了。

“你就这么甘心被困在这破地方吗？”贝蒂·佛雷不止一次打量布鲁斯的学士房间，恼羞成怒地告诉他，“任他们剥夺你的权利，躲在这儿做缩头乌龟？”

“所以你也甘心被你父亲摆布、嫁给临冬城的史塔克？”

有些时候的口不择言，足以造成无法逆转的伤害。女孩瞬间苍白空洞的脸色，让他明白自己已经永远失去了对方的友谊。

只是布鲁斯并没有如料想的那样做一辈子的学士，贝蒂也没能如父亲所愿嫁给托尼·史塔克。北境之王突然毁婚，迎娶了自己的青梅；临冬城被烧毁后，徒利家族成为坦格利安家杀鸡儆猴的下一个目标。而原本在旧镇的布鲁斯被突然召回奔流城，正落入精心设计好的圈套，如果不是有人偷偷留了一点城门，他也没办法全身而退。

无论多少次，他都会回忆起那天自己一头扎进水里的场景。他看见了机会，抓住了机会，离开前不经意的回头，远远站在城墙上的是他哥哥的新婚妻子。那是布鲁斯曾经捧在手心里的女孩，如今已沦为这场丑恶政治游戏的牺牲品。可到最后，贝蒂还是冒着危险，帮助布鲁斯逃出牢笼，而让自己被囚于所谓家族的高墙之内。

_家族，责任，荣誉_

短短三个词，曾经牢牢拴紧了他的思想。现在他可以继续向前逃，逃到没人意料到的地方，往多恩，往弥林，或者绝境长城。只不过没人能逃一辈子，他们总会找到你。

好像被困住了，虽然浪迹四方，却仿佛画地为牢。

之后真的沦落到弥林角斗场上，他用畸形的绿色手臂颤抖地举起盾牌，共战的是不知哪儿抓来的高大奴隶——脏兮兮的暗金色短发，肌肉壮硕、却伤痕累累的躯体，手里拎一把斧头，仅剩的一只眼睛浑浊没有色彩。直到对方挥舞起斧头时，所有的力量和光芒仿佛又重新注回到躯体。仿佛战神在世，正如无数本史书著作称道的那般。 _风暴降生，镣铐破除者，以雷电加冕之王。_

所以布鲁斯决定停下脚步，不再一味逃跑；不是为了家族或其他人，只是为了自己而战斗。那个因为病变畸形而从小被歧视的男孩，那个没能留住自己的爱人的失败者，那个家亡败逃的懦夫，正如脖子上沉重的的金属链环，是他的镣铐和囚笼。

“打烂它们，全部打破！”托尔·坦格利安看着他的军队在角斗场燃起的大火，他的龙盘旋上空长啸。“没有监牢能囚住真龙，正如没有逆流会阻挡鳟鱼的前路。”


	6. 错误的春天（Loki POV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 锤基虐恋，相爱相杀，提及托尔/others以及洛基/others

如果让洛基回忆起错误的春天，一切都始于赫伦堡比武大会那顶冬雪玫瑰桂冠。

他一直都对这一余兴节目嗤之以鼻，可直到托尔·坦格利安催马跑过自己的妻子希芙公主，将爱与美的皇后的桂冠放在简妮·戴恩膝上，全场观众笑容消失的那一刻，他以为自己不会有起伏的心还是刺痛了一下。

那顶皇冠碧蓝如霜，可洛基宁愿要回儿时托尔戴在他头上的野花环，游戏时那一句要娶他为后的天真承诺。他甚至穿过一身裙装，窝在哥哥的怀抱里，而哥哥会搂紧他，亲吻他的黑色长发，不知多少次地低语：“如果你是女孩，我的小妹妹……”

但托尔从来没有说完这句话，洛基也没有追问下去。直到某一天，他们俩都忽然长大，明白了小时候的无知和荒唐，学会了分开现实和欲望，还有互称兄弟时的别扭与疏离。只是偶尔酒杯相碰的迷离眼神，并肩站立稍稍擦过的肩膀，练武时纠缠的四肢，又像平静之下的暗涌，时不时搔痒内心的瘾。

托尔迎娶他们的堂妹希芙公主那个夜晚，众人周知热爱宴会与美酒的盛夏厅亲王却早早离了席。他跑到了下城不知名的小酒馆喝得烂醉，在妓院里享受男男女女的肉欲狂欢。他射了一次又一次，恶狠狠地在身下不同人的肩上留下咬痕，只敢在呻吟喘息中呢喃兄长的名字。

他的雷电之王。此时正亲吻着另一个女人的长发，埋进新婚妻子香软的体内，呼吸喷洒在每一寸肌肤上，虔诚祈祷——

“我的月和星。我的王后。”

而那个人永远不是他。

洛基想起奥丁在他质问时的沉默，想起母后弗丽嘉关爱的眼神，而不是那个和野人通奸的、自称是他母亲的女人。他想起多年来自以为的罪恶感和内疚，毫无意义地对父亲认可的执着，到最后还是沦为这场政治游戏的棋子、奥丁·坦格利安所谓仁慈的证明。

那他又为自己证明了什么？一个流淌着野人肮脏血液的私生子，除了争夺权力，又该如何在维斯特洛站到最后？

“我可以给你想要的一切，你能成为自己命运的主宰。”海拉的手指如同毒蛇的信子，纠缠他的灵魂，抚摸他的颧骨。“你能成为他的太阳，连他的月和星也要臣服于你。你不是他的王后或是婊子，你是他的王。”

可洛基清楚自己根本不会坐上铁王座，他的姐姐先是以奥丁之名剥夺了托尔的王储之位，理所当然成为龙石岛公主，之后又掌摄政大权。因此毫不意外，她在法庭同样以压倒性的优势敲定了托尔“弑母叛国”的罪名。曾经的雷电之子失去了锐利的右眼，锦缎般的金色长发，还有曾经威震四方的战锤，只剩下一具伤痕累累的躯壳苟延残喘，等待行刑之日刽子手的斧头。

可直到对方抬起头撞进洛基的目光，向他发泄最后的怒火、绝望和痛苦，似乎又有什么根本没有变。

“她是我们的母后！！”

（弗丽嘉转过头朝他微笑，然后被女巫阿莫拉的黑暗精灵贯穿胸膛。）

洛基努力克制住自己没有因为这句话瑟缩，只是机械地褪去身上的长袍，任透进来的月光舔过他裸露的胸膛。

“只是你的母后，托尔，与我无关。”他跨坐在对方的大腿上，扳过他的下巴撕咬那干涸的双唇。“而我不过是又一个错误。”


	7. 钢铁玫瑰（Natasha POV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “娜塔莉亚”和“娜塔莎”

他们赞美她美丽的红发和摄人心魄的眼眸，叫她“小玫瑰”，把她比作清晨的露珠、夏夜的星空。

每每谈起维斯特洛的绝代佳人，人们总会说到端庄优雅的弗丽嘉王后，高贵坚强的佩吉女爵，温婉大方的希芙公主，还有提利尔家妖娆动人的高庭玫瑰。高声议论她的美貌，垂涎她裙下性感的身段，好像她只是除此之外便毫无用处的附庸品，一副没有灵魂的空皮囊。或是温室里娇嫩欲滴的花朵，在狂风暴雨中残落凋零。

“哦，娜塔莉亚。”

母亲看着她笨拙的舞步，失望地摇头，抱怨上天为什么给了她这么一个蠢女孩。旋转，侧身，扬起裙摆，只用若即若离的触碰，一个眼神，就能在一场盛宴舞会中，勾走未来国王的心。

“哦，娜塔莉亚。”

她的侍女按住她的腰，呢喃着让她深呼吸。吸气收腹到极致甚至窒息，颤抖短促的气音溢出喉咙，才终于把自己塞进那窄得可怕的束腰。夜深人静时，叶莲娜再次为她褪去所有华服，亲吻她的腰窝，在镜子前释放她懵懂却灼热的灵魂。

“哦，娜塔莉亚。”

祖母凝视着她努力想藏在身后的细剑，被某个荒唐的想法逗笑了。“荆棘女王”说，你不属于战场，坦格利安的婚床才是你的归宿。政治游戏的一枚棋子，攀附王权的工具，而天真可没法让你在红堡生存下去。

在提利尔家甚至是每个维斯特洛人的眼里，娜塔莉亚只是一朵漂亮玫瑰，男人争夺权势的垫脚石。但娜塔莎不是。

娜塔莎从来和那些精致的茶杯、华丽的礼服无关。她是布坎南·拜拉席恩最得意的学生，是比武大赛上手持长枪、将朗姆洛·克里冈挑下马的“百花骑士”。没人愿意承认，没人胆敢明说，但那就是娜塔莉亚被割裂的灵魂，真正的钢铁玫瑰，只愿为爱倾覆。

她是属于巴基的娜塔莎。她的老师一遍又一遍地演示剑法，旋转，侧身，挑剑，优雅又致命。像是与死神的共舞，利落削开敌手的喉咙。直到佩剑易主，传奇御林铁卫成了孩子们的睡前故事，冷夜里游荡的孤魂野鬼、虚妄幽灵。

她又是克林特的娜塔莎。只不过她的挚友也没有选择留下。额头相触的一刻，克林特的眼泪化在脸颊上，滚烫得像临走前最后一个吻。痛苦又绝望，除了一条项链，什么都不能给她。是最后的道别，是永远不会再来的相见。只剩下北境的白雪，乌鸦的黑羽，凛冬的寒风，春晓的臆梦。

她还是布鲁斯的娜塔莎。仅仅只是斗兽场偶然的一次四目相对，让两颗相似的灵魂无可救药地吸引。他会将娜塔莎硌人的盔甲拥在怀里，而她也缠绵亲吻对方硬化的皮肤。每一个热情似火的夜晚，水乳相融的永恒，让娜塔莎忘记了娜塔莉亚——那个任人摆布的工具，再次感觉到作为女人的活力与激情。

人们说起提利尔家族，总是称赞高庭玫瑰的娇艳美丽，宛如清晨的露珠，夜空的繁星。

但她同样由钢铁铸成，荆棘如剑；是贫瘠荒土的一抹红，昂首挺立，迎风怒放。


	8. 夜夜皆然（Clint POV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 守夜人“克林特·巴顿”回忆起临冬城的“克林顿·艾林”，提及铁鹰亲情/友情。

##  ****

 

 

“你有一颗真心，司令官大人。”

洛基·坦格利安的手意味深长地停留在他胸前，最后才缓缓挪开，只留下克林特傻站在原地，俯瞰眼前一望无际的白色雪原。

他都快忘了自己有一颗真心，因为托尼·史塔克才是那个拥有闪亮灵魂的人。克林特始终以为自己早就把真心丢弃，可现在才醒悟胸膛里的搏动，还有它曾日日夜夜叫嚣的名字。然而，当临冬城被夷为平地，或是早在霍华德·史塔克死讯传来、而他最终放弃回临冬城那天，那颗心就已逐渐沉寂。

但洛基看穿了他。龙石岛之王想要这颗真心，想要的是守夜人总司令的臣服，想要黑乌鸦的军队和忠诚。黑发的坦格利安高傲地昂着头伸出手，等克林特单膝下跪、亲吻象征权力的戒指。

他什么也没等到。

因为克林特·巴顿不会向任何王、任何人臣服，远在他还是克林顿·艾林、选择为家族牺牲时，便从未屈服于父兄的无情。寄人篱下的临冬城时光，他敬重霍华德·史塔克，却同样不曾说“我是您忠诚的仆人”。而当托尼歇斯底里地命令他留下，只因克林特必须要“效忠史塔克家族”，克林特也没有照做，而是冷酷地尽数回击，带着骄傲骑上马，头也不回地离去。

更别说是为洛基。因为无论他给自己造了怎样华丽的皇冠，自称怎样尊贵的名号，无论他打着所谓“光之王”的旗号击溃多少次野人，也不可能改变他配不上铁王座的事实。

因为无论凡俗世界战争如何，都与守夜人无关；因为克林特·巴顿是他们的领袖，曾和长城上的兄弟一起立誓，将尽忠职守，生死于斯。他们唯一的职责是保护绝境长城，今夜如此，夜夜皆然。

可洛基冰冷的指尖仿佛还在胸口徘徊，那句话萦绕耳边，迟迟难以散去。

是的，或许他确实有过真心。临冬城公爵被处死的消息传到长城，他曾试图逃离守夜人加入托尼的军队。北上远征之路，寇森要求他作为背誓者加入野人，命令他举起长剑，亲手结束这位首席游骑兵的生命。当然还有，长城防卫战中，前仆后继死去的士兵，随厮杀战火飘来的是北境之王的覆灭，那是克林特的心依然跳动的最后时刻。

于暗夜与冷风之下，那颗心不再跳了。

然而有些事，旁人或许比当局者看得更清楚。洛基·坦格利安便看穿了他，看穿了他不要宝冠和荣宠，看穿了他深埋心底的渴望。所以他用了克林特不会拒绝的理由——收复北境，并赐以他整片南方谷地。那是记忆里无望的梦，前方一条遥远不见尽头的归路。

“我有了一个女儿，克林特。”多年前恍若昨日，托尼·史塔克的来信里只有两句话，再无其他,“她的名字叫摩根。”

摩根，多美的名字。让克林特联想到云端之上的晨星，高塔闪耀的明珠。他的兄弟成为一名父亲，抱着孩子喃喃念起这个名字，在信中诉说无尽的思念与爱。直到多年后，摩根·史塔克的名字再次出现在信件里，却不再带有温柔，反而冰冷无情，告诉克林特她落入波顿家族魔爪的消息。

冷夜过后的某天清晨，洛基带着军队和剩下的北境家族离开。他走前什么也没说，只是回头默默注视守夜人司令官的眼睛，直到黑城堡和长夜堡告别这段时间的热闹，重新回到曾经冷清寂静。

洛基·坦格利安总是能看穿他，看穿了他的心因托尼·史塔克的遗孤再次苏醒。看穿了长城的日日夜夜，守夜人和自由民的对抗与平衡。他看穿了克林特，知道黑羽披风下的男人始终不是只乌鸦，而是翱翔于新月之下的雄鹰。

于是克林顿·艾林回来了，掀起大旗集结军队，将紧随其后加入战争。不是为封地或金钱，只是为了一个承诺，一个少年时与挚爱兄弟的承诺。

可守夜人的兄弟无法理解他，也不会理解他。

兵刃相向的长夜，守夜人军团的总司令败于黑暗中的利剑。是长城上的守卫，抵御寒冷的烈焰，破晓时分的光线，唤醒眠者的号角，守护王国的坚盾。黑乌鸦兄弟们把他拖到长城之外，鲜血染红一路雪白，正如誓

言所说，将克林特·巴顿的生命与荣耀献给守夜人。

今夜如此，夜夜皆然。


End file.
